kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazumi Sawatari
(by Hokuto Three Crows) Kazumin Bakazumin (by Ryuga) (by Gentoku) (by Misora) Kamen Rider Grease |homeworld= Earth (World of Build) |affiliation=Hokuto (formerly) Touto Nascita/Team Build |gender = Male |motif = Robot Machine Oil Spoutbag |type = Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain (formerly) Hero (current) |season = Kamen Rider Build |casts = Kouhei Takeda |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders (production wise) Rider Wars Start |lastepisode = Heisei Generations FOREVER |numberofepisodes = 3 (Movies) 34 (Build) 1 (Special) |label2 = Kamen Rider Grease |complex2 = |-|Sclash Driver = Kamen Rider Grease |-|Build Driver = Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard }} http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1211117_2766.html was a resident from Hokuto and the leader of the Hokuto Three Crows. In the earlier stages of the war, he was given a Sclash Driver and the Robot Sclashjelly to transform into , as the Rider representative of Hokuto. Up until his death, he aided the remaining Kamen Riders in their fight against Evolto. Character History Background According to Sawa's report, Kazumi was once the owner of his family's farm in Hokuto, with Akaba, Aoba and Kiba as his workers. However, as a result of the Sky Wall Disaster, virtually all the farmland in the region was rendered infertile. Rather than lay off his workers, Kazumi used his savings to help his employees and their families. One day, Kazumi came across a man named Massugu Ubukata, who was attempting to take his grandmother to a hospital only for his path to be blocked by Hokuto soldiers. Giving the soldiers a beating, Kazumi enabled Massugu to proceed, and his grandmother made a full recovery. When Kazumi's resources were depleted, he willingly enlisted himself to be a test subject for Faust to futher insure his workers' survival. Kazumi tells Stalk, who was leading the experiment, to lie to the workers by informing them that Kazumi lost his memories as a side effect of the experiment. Shortly before Hokuto invaded Touto for the Pandora Box, Kazumi was chosen to lead a strike team in charge of retrieving Touto's Fullbottles and Pandora Box panels. He was given a Sclash Driver by Soichi Isurugi, allowing to become Kamen Rider Grease. Feeling indebted to their boss for his sacrifice, his three workers became Hard Smash, forming the rest of his strike team. Indebted to Kazumi, Massugu Ubukata wished to join his side and as such, crafted dog tags for himself as well as Kazumi and the Hokuto Three Crows. However, Kazumi initially refused his gift and ask him to go back to Hokuto. Reclaiming Hokuto's Fullbottles Shortly before the outbreak of the War, Kamen Rider Grease took an expedition to Touto in order to reclaim the Phoenix and Robot Fullbottles for Hokuto. Coming across Touto's Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z, whom were engaged in battle against a squad of Touto's Guardians, Grease swiftly destroyed the Guardians as he snatched the Fullbottles off Build's person before leaving as soon as he came. Though he did not get a clear look at his assailant, Build correctly deduced that he must be another Kamen Rider. Meanwhile, Grease watched the Riders of Touto from a distance, well aware that he would soon face them on the "battlefield". Hokuto-Touto War As Kamen Rider Grease, Kazumi led the Hokuto advance into Touto once war was declared by Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi. Penetrating the Skywall, Grease destroyed many Touto Guardians. Ryuga Banjo encountered him as he searched for the Hokuto Three Crows. A Strong Smash Hazard appeared and began attacking bystanders, and as Ryuga put on the Build Driver, Kazumi destroyed the Smash in one punch using his hidden Helicopter Fullbottle before leaving. Later, after Ryuga and Sento had defeated the Hokuto Three Crows in Ryuga's first fight as Cross-Z Charge, Kazumi showed up to challenge them with his own Sclash Driver. One fight with Cross-Z Charge was interrrupted by the Three Crows. Stating that they broke the rules, Kazumi relinquished the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Ryuga. He later caught up with Massugu Ubukata when he was defeated by Sento Kiryu, having exposed himself to Nebula Gas and becoming the Ice Smash. Engaging Build, Grease found himself bewildered by Sento's new KumaTelevi Best Match. Ultimately, however, Sento learnt the story of Massugu and Kazumi through Televi-san, and chose to return the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Kazumi. Left with Massugu, Kazumi realized that he was still holding on to the dog tags he had made for him and his comrades and finally accepted them, claiming that the jingling sound Massugu made when he walked irritated him. Hokuto's Defeat Hokuto and Touto decided to end the war by having a duel between their respective Kamen Riders. It looked like Hokuto would win because Kamen Rider Build was afraid of using the Hazard Trigger. Ultimately, Build used the unstable Hazard form to win the duel and the war. Little was accomplished, however, as both war-weary countries faced a common enemy in the Seito nation. Seito's Uprising At the end of the Hokuto/Touto war, it became clear that the two nations would have to team up to defeat the Seito nation, who began an aggressive campaign to conquer all of Japan. Soon after, one of the Hokuto Three Crows decided to defend his people from Seito's wrath, and was soon captured by the Washio Brothers, Kazumi had no other choice but to escape back to Hokuto with Akaba, only to be shot down by Fu Washio. Before sacrificing himself, Kiba gave his dog tag to Kazumi. The Kamen Rider then watched helplessly as Kiba died, rationalizing it as just a common occurrence of war. Seito-Touto War In the final stage of the Seito-Touto war, an arrangement was reached by both governments. Like before, the two nations would pit their Kamen Riders against each other. Build was hesitant to use his full power, as the Nabeshima Family was held hostage. Once Kazumi got the Nabeshima Family out of danger, he watched as Kamen Rider Build use the full power of the Full Full RabbitTank Fullbottle to defeat Rogue and end the war with Seito. Opposing Evolto During the Build Annihilation Plan, Grease attempted to protect Sento Kiryu from the amassed populace of Japan, who had been compelled to eliminate him, only to be overwhelmed by the angry mob. Along with Gentoku, Kazumi was stripped of his Sclash Driver and kept in confinement before being set free by Utsumi, who made them beg him to return their Drivers. Making their return, Grease and Rogue defeated both the Scissors and Zebra Lost Smash while the leader of the Blood Tribe was defeated by Cross-ZBuild. Final Battle & Death After Evolto publicly declares to the world of his alter ego and his plan to destroy the earth, Kazumi asks Sento to make a Power-up Item for him, which Sento immediately shows him the completed Blizzard Knuckle, now added with Grease Insignia and North Blizzard Bottle, made with the data of him and Hokuto Three Crows. Sento give Kazumi warning that if he ever uses it to Transform, His Hazard Level would rise beyond human limits and he'll die, thus it's safer to use it as a weapon. Kazumi shrugs that warning off, claiming that his Sclash Driver only had one slot for Fullbottles. The Next day, Team Build meet Evolto at the base of Pandora Tower. After Evolto explained the rule of his game (Team Build must advance hastily to the top of Pandora Tower, and every 10 minutes, Evolto will destroy an Area using a massive Black Hole), they quickly run to the top of Pandora Tower after Transformed. However, they are intercepted by a clone of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba made by Evolto DNAs. Grease ask the rest of Team Build to leave Hokuto Three Crows Clones to him and to continue to the top without him. Halfway during the fight, Grease initially had the upper hand by using Blizzard Knuckle as Weapon, but due to the clones using his former camaraderie feelings against him by mimicking their voices, Grease was defeated. Left with no other choice, Kazumi apologizes to Sento before pulling Shinobu's Build Driver he took earlier from the basement and use it along with the Blizzard Knuckle and North Blizzard Bottle to transform into Grease Blizzard. Using his newfound power, Grease is now able to regain upper hand against the Clones. However, Grease body starts to disintegrate due of reaching his limits. To make things worse, Misora was also there and witnessing Grease impending death. Grease then inject the Castle Lost Fullbottle to prolong his body limit temporarily and announce that this battle will be his last Festival while attacking Hokuto Three Crows Clones vigorously. After the clones were all defeated, Grease's transformation was cancelled and his body starts to disintergrate once more. Kazumi then gives the purified Castle Lost Bottle to Misora and told her to left him. However, Misora begged for Grease to continue on living tearfully. Delighted, Kazumi then tells her that he'll brag this to His comrades in the afterlife. Misora continues to tearfully call Kazumi 'Grease' while hugging his back frantically while Kazumi held his comrades and one of his dog tag to his chest before he finally disintegrates into Golden Smoke. Misora fell on her knees, weeping and finally mutters 'Kazumin' in grief. Legacy At the top of Pandora Tower, Misora gives Sento the purified Castle Lost Fullbottle while announcing that Kazumi is now dead. The Nascita Gang were all in shock and disbelief upon hearing the news. Misora was on her knees and was hysterical, Sawa hugged her tearfully, Ryuga punches the wall in grief, Gentoku cries heavily, and Sento clenches the Castle Lost Fullbottle hard. Misora was also shown keeping Kazumi's dog tags as a memento. When Gentoku battled Evolto to the death, Gentoku remembered what Kazumi said to him during their BBQ dinner, saying that Gentoku should be a politician again and that he was already forgiven for what he did to Kazumi's hometown. A vision of Kazumi appears as Banjou encouraging Sento as he had his final battle against Evolto. New World After Evolto was defeated for good and the new world had been created, Kazumi and the rest of the Hokuto Trio were at Nascita, playfully discussing about Kazumi's potential bride, saying she was as cute as an idol, and that Kazumi would fall for her "at first sight". Kazumi shrugged it off, stating that he wasn't that desperate until the girl in question arrived. Kazumi commented that the girl was cute and passed out, which then the Hokuto Trio carry him out before Sento walks in. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Because Tiido altered the timeline, Kazumi reclaims his memories about Build's world and his Rider powers back. When he and Gentoku are protecting Shingo from Another Riders, Shingo asked if he's Otoya Kurenai or Kazumi Sawatari, in which Kazumi answers the latter. Team Build is briefly reunited and they assist Sento and Sougo in the impending battle. Personality Kazumi's demeanor alternates between calm and composed to ruthless and hysterical, depending on whether he's fighting or not. Presumably, due to his usage of the Sclash Driver, Kazumi is obsessed with battle and finding a worthy opponent. He is not afraid to use lethal methods, going as far as attempting to deliver a Rider Kick to an untransformed Banjo. However, Kazumi operates by a certain code: he insists on not targeting civilians as long as they stay out of the way, and decided against taking Build's FullBottles due to him butting in the battle, much to the trio and the Hokuto Prime Minister's dismay. He is also repulsed by Prime Minister Tajimi's plan to send unnecessary reinforcements to invade Touto. He also secretly cares about his underlings, as he is against the Hokuto Prime Minister and Stalk's idea of giving the Three Crows more power by strengthening them with the Hazard Trigger, knowing that they will die after they are defeated. After the Three Crows become Hazard Smashes, Kazumi was visibly frustrated. This is also shown as Utsumi blackmailed Kazumi to defect from Touto and bring Pandora Box to save his remaining co-workers. Kazumi initially fell to despair since he can't betray his comrades and become relieved after confirming his co-worker's safety first hand. Having seen people die in front of him before, Kazumi recognizes the seriousness of war, viewing death to be a natural part of a war. Though he was deeply saddened by Aoba's death, he conceded that Aoba knew that his own life was going to be at stake and that he died because he was weaker, though that did not change the fact that he was someone Kazumi cared about. While Kazumi bears no ill will towards Sento, he still resolved to have a fair fight with the latter that would be held in the proxy war between Touto and Hokuto. The only exception to this is Gentoku, as Kazumi states himself that he'll never forgive Gentoku for killing Akaba, although his attitude towards him softened later on. Since Kazumi is a huge fan of Mii-tan, he quickly loses his will to fight and even allows his enemy to escape if Misora is the one who helped them. It's later obvious that he is in love with Mii-tan, but when Akaba asked him about his apparent crush and the possibility of her being Sento's girlfriend, Kazumi denied it by claiming that Mii-Tan is everyone's idol. Kazumi has also been shown to be restless when he is physically close to Misora, leading to him having inner monologues on how to approach her in a romantic way. Powers and Abilities *'Hazard Level 4 Physiology:' Kazumi has undergone an experiment from Faust which injected him with a certain amount of Nebula Gas. However, instead of mutating into a Smash, the gas retained his body without side effects (though he did feign memory loss in an attempt to distance himself from the Three Crows). His natural Hazard Level is much higher than most, as his Hazard Level starts at Level 4 during his introduction, allowing him to utilize the Sclash Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Grease. In Episode 19, Blood Stalk read his level, and it has risen to 4.2. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By using a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Kazumi can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Helicopter:' Allows Kazumi to perform fiery punches. First used to defeat a Strong Smash Hazard. Weaknesses *'Blizzard Knuckle:' Due to Kazumi allowing Faust to increase his Hazard Level once more, Sento exclaimed that if he were to use the Blizzard Knuckle to transform, his Hazard Level would spike beyond human capacity, thus killing him. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm. *'Rider Weight': 118.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 34.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 54 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Grease's base form is accessed by inserting the Robot Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Unlike Cross-Z Charge, who has more punching power, Grease has more kicking power. Besides that, Grease shares similar stats with Cross-Z Charge in terms of jumping power and speed. Also, as he is much more experienced with the Sclash Driver and war, he is able to fight against and defeat Cross-Z Charge at ease, even when the latter has similar power stats as him. This is also proven as he single-handedly defeated Rogue, both Kaisers and Hell Bros, which all of them had much better stats than him. Grease's personal weapon is the Twin Breaker. By plugging the Dragon Sclashjelly into his Sclash Driver, Grease gains a second Twin Breaker. Grease has several different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Grease's finisher with the Robot Sclashjelly is the . which has three variations: ***Rider Kick: Grease uses his to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick coated in gold energy to the enemy. ***Rider Punch: Using the on either of his hands, Grease performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One. ***Rider Shooting: In the Ganbarizing arcade game, Grease fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his Machine Pack Shoulders and as they explode upon latching to his targets. ** : Grease channels the power of a Biotic Fullbottle. ***'Kuma:' Grease creates a pair of energy bear claws and crushes the enemy with them. ** : Grease channels the power of an Abiotic Fullbottle. ***'Lock:' Grease creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Variable Jelly projection of the Bind Master Key. ***'Helicopter:' Grease creates a Variable Jelly projection of a three-bladed rotor, gaining the ability to fly. ***'Keshigomu:' Grease creates a large eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. ***'Castle:' Grease summons the Castle Hard Smash's in front of him in order to block attacks *Twin Breaker finishers: **'Beam Mode:' *** : Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Gatling:' Grease fires multiple balls of golden energy in rapid succession. ****'Sclashjelly:' *****'Robot': Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. *** : Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'2 Fullbottles:' *****'Smapho + Televi:' The Twin Breaker makes a -esque barrier, which switches into the image of three smartphones that launches energy "apps" projection. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Helicopter + Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter rotors. *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body and cancels his transformation. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful stab. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack after uppercutting the enemy into the air. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an Abiotic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, then performs a powerful attack. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ****'Kuwagata + Fukurou' (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Has two variations: *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together and slashes the enemy, then executes a jumping spinning heel kick. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL, Build Episode 16, 18, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, 19-26, 29-40, 42-45, Kamen Rider Build: Be The One, Build 46, NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1m9jlD7xKs, ''Heisei Generations FOREVER - Build Driver= Grease Blizzard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm. *'Rider Weight': 120.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 50.7 t. (right arm)/61.7 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 59.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Grease's final form accessed by using the Grease Blizzard Knuckle, loaded with the North Blizzard Fullbottle, in the Build Driver, hence known as the . In this form, Grease's punching and kicking power are slightly lower than Cross-Z Magma, he cannot jump as high, and he is much slower. However, his explosive fighting style makes up for this and he was shown to be able to defeat three Lost Smash while fighting them all at the same time, though with some difficulty. Grease is equipped with the on his left arm that can be used to crush enemies or freeze them by blowing cold particles. On his other arm, Grease is equipped with the that is able to shoot ice as a form of attack. In addition, Grease can produce icicles from the ground around him using his legs. Because Kazumi was kidnapped by Faust and had a Nebula Gas increase, using this form could kill Kazumi due to it increasing his Hazard Level even further to the point where it's more than his body could handle. It is unknown if brief usage can avoid this issue, as Kazumi stayed transformed until his body forcibly broke down. This form has 2 different finishers: *Build Driver finishers: ** : Grease creates a large Variable Ice construct of the GBZ Demolition One that spins before he grabs the enemy with it and crushes them. ** : Grease produces ice from each of the in order to propel himself forward and performs a flying kick covered in light blue energy. The kick freezes enemy upon contact and destroy them into mist. Appearances: Build Episodes 46-47 }} Equipment Devices *Sclash Driver - Transformation device. *Sclashjellies - Transformation trinkets. *Fullbottles - Trinkets for granting abilities with the Sclash Driver and transformation with the Build Driver. *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Fullbottles. *Build Driver - Secondary transformation device. Originally used by Shinobu Katsuragi. *Grease Blizzard Knuckle - Adapter for Build Driver and secondary personal weapon. Weapons *Twin Breaker - Grease's personal weapon *Nebulasteam Gun - Rogue's sidearm weapon that Grease borrowed to help his comrades escape from Evolto and MadRogue. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2017. Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Grease Ridewatch (Inactive) - Grease Blizzard= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2017. KRZiO-Grease Blizzard Ridewatch.png|Grease Blizzard Ridewatch }} Relationships Team Build * Sento Kiryu: He and Sento were enemies during the Touto-Hokuto war. Feeling guilty for killing Aoba while under the influence of the Hazard Trigger, Sento begged Kazumi to kill him as a means of suicide. But Kazumi rather face him in the proxy battle, regardless of the sin Sento caused unknowingly. After the Hokuto proxy battle, with Seito waging war, Kazumi offered himself to join Team Build against Seito & Evolto, and continue to help them until his death. * Ryuga Banjou: He and Ryuga were enemies during the Touto-Hokuto war. However, after they became allies, Sawatari is the only rider to call Ryuga Banjo by his first name while everyone else calls him by his last name. After seeing Kazumi as Grease Blizzard, Ryuga becomes angry with Sento because he knows that Bakazumin will die after using the Build Driver. * Misora Isurugi: Misora as Mii-tan was Kazumi's idol and crush. When he saw her, he almost recognized her, until Sento threw him off for mistaken identity in order to protect her from Hokuto. After the proxy battle, hearing her voice and catchphrase from the net, he soon recognized Misora as Mii-tan close up. Joining Team Build, Misora only calls Kazumi "Grease" due of her thinking if she call Kazumi by his real name / Kazumin, he'll leave otherwise, much to Kazumi's dismay. Misora is the one who witness Kazumi's death firsthand, and call him 'Kazumin' after he disintegrated. Nevertheless, Misora grieves over Kazumi's death and kept his dog tag as a memento''.'' * Sawa Takigawa: Although they usually didn't talk much, Sawa usually 'use' Kazumi fan-boy attitude towards Misora to sell Mii-tan related goods in very high price, which Kazumi finally bought anyway. * Gentoku Himuro: Gentoku and Kazumi were enemies during the Touto-Seito war. Kazumi originally did not forgive Gentoku for what happened to Akaba, including his former compatriots for Kiba's death as well during the Touto-Seito war. Knowing revenge won't bring him and his comrades back, he makes Gentoku fight him in order to work with him and Team Build. Over time, Kazumi's attitude towards Gentoku seems to have softened, with the two of them seemingly bickering with each other a lot, much like Sento and Ryuga. Kazumi calls Gentoku as Beard (髭 Hige), while Gentoku calls Kazumi as 'Potato'. Kazumi would eventually forgive Gentoku, feeling that he has long repaid for his sins, and that he would be able to follow in his father's footsteps. Upon hearing the news about Kazumi's death, Gentoku is seen screaming inaudibly as he is sad. Hokuto Three Crows *Akaba: Akaba, along with Aoba and Kiba is Kazumi underlings during Touto-Hokuto war. They put great respect and care for their Boss, and Kazumi also care of them, albeit not showing it. Akaba is the last Hokuto Three Crows member to die (due of Kamen Rider Rogue). His death makes Kazumi hates Seito and even refused to fight with them when Evol starts attacking. *Kiba: Kiba, along with Aoba and Akaba is Kazumi underlings during Touto-Hokuto war. They put great respect and care for their Boss, and Kazumi also care of them, albeit not showing it. Kiba is the second Hokuto Three Crows member to die (due of shielding Kazumi from Engine & Remocon Bros attack). This become Kazumi motivation to join forces with Team Build, since they share the same enemies. *Aoba: Aoba, along with Akaba and Kiba is Kazumi underlings during Touto-Hokuto war. They put great respect and care for their Boss, and Kazumi also care of them, albeit not showing it. Aoba is the first of the Hokuto Three Crows to die (due of Build RabbitTank Hazard), and this becoming Kazumi motivation to defeat Sento in Proxy war. Enemies * Evolto: Known Evolto as Blood Stalk, until became his enemy when he revealed himself working for Seito, having them take over Hokuto. * Nariaki Utsumi: Threatened Kazumi into giving Seito Pandora's Box, if he wants his hometown friends saved. * Hell Bros: The Washio brothers; Fu & Rai were sent by Seito to control Hokuto. They even killed his comrade Kiba as an example. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kazumi Sawatari is portrayed by , who is more previously well known for his portrayal of Otoya Kurenai in Kamen Rider Kiva. As Kamen Rider Grease, his suit actor is . Etymology Following [[Sento Kiryu|Sen'to']] and [[Ryuga Banjo|'Ryu'ga]], one of the kanji used to spell his name also represents an animal, , which poetically means "monkey". It could be referring to grease monkey, an English slang term for mechanics. Notes *As a reference to Takeda's previous role in Kiva, Kazumi's number '907101080' is a pun of Otoya Kurenai: , , , , , . **Grease's motif being based on a robot may be a possible reference to the mechanical nature of the Ixa System. **Kazumi's transformations into Grease and Grease Blizzard mirrors Otoya's transformations into Proto Ixa and Dark Kiva, as both riders utilize a different driver/belt respectively for their subsequent transformation. **Both Proto Ixa and Grease Blizzard use a knuckleduster device (Ixa Knuckle and Grease Blizzard Knuckle) as a transformation item which also doubles up as a weapon. ***Said knuckleduster, in both cases, must be pressed against the palm of the opposite hand in order to begin the transformation process. **The effects of Kazumi's Grease Blizzard transformation draw parallels to Otoya's Dark Kiva transformation, with both granting immense power at the cost of the user's life. However, Otoya could use Dark Kivat power three times before dying, while Kazumi only transform into Grease Blizzard once before his death. ***Furthermore, both of them die towards the end of respective series. Otoya dies in Episode 46 of Kamen Rider Kiva, while Kazumi dies in Episode 47 of Kamen Rider Build. ***Both Otoya and Kazumi would also end up dying in the arms of women they loved, Otoya with Maya and Kazumi with Misora. Although, unlike Maya, Misora didn't fully reciprocate Kazumi feelings towards her. ***Both however would return alive albeit as a different version of themselves. Otoya would return in Decade as an evil version of himself while Kazumi himself would be revived amongst the creation of the new world. *Like Cross-Z Charge, Grease's transformation begins with an incomplete suit that lacks the transparent chestpiece and faceplate, as well as the spout bag-themed shoulder pads. These elements are formed once Variable Jelly is secreted from several ports on the suit and solidifies. *Unlike the previous third main riders on the series who are evil at first (Kamen Rider Chaser and Kamen Rider Necrom), Kazumi was simply receiving orders from above and was not evil from the start, instead being more neutral. *Kazumi is the only Build Rider to use a purely Abioitc item. The others use a mix of Biotic and Abiotic (Build, MadRogue) or are pure Biotic (Cross-Z, Rogue, Evol, Blood, Killbas). *Kazumi is similar to Kiriya Kujo from the previous season as both were diligent man and likes demonstrating these purple and black themed Kamen Rider (Kuroto Dan for Kiriya and Gentoku Himuro for Kazumi). **Both have the shades of yellow themed Kamen Rider. *Grease Blizzard's left arm is retooled from Kamen Rider Build's Robot half body. Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Genius is Unstoppable **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 43: Another Build **Episode 44: The End of Evolto **Episode 45: The Scientist of Hope **''Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be The One'' **Episode 46: An Oath to Be The One **Episode 47: Zero Degree Flames **Episode 48: To The World of Love & Peace **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} References ru:Казуми Саватари Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Build Characters Category:Build Riders Category:Leader Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good